This invention concerns auxiliary bag holding apparatus for supporting a bag on the side of a barrel having upper mouth and lower base portions.
In one prior art product of The Bag Connection, Inc. of Dundee, Oregon, U.S.A., an auxiliary bag holding assembly is provided which is limited to an upper frame releasably attachable to a barrel mouth portion. However, that design includes no lower frame and the bag is simply suspended from the upper frame with the weight of its contents borne by the bag alone.
The prior art also includes a product known as the Mobilette Perfekt assembly distributed by Ecolab Export G.m.b.H. of Dusseldorf, Germany. It comprises an upper frame as well as a lower frame for a bag with a wheel assembly on the underside of the lower frame. However, the upper and lower frames are not attachable to a barrel and, more importantly, are not joined directly together as one assembly.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide auxiliary bag holding apparatus for a barrel having interconnected upper and lower frames with the lower frame releasably encircling the barrel lower portion and with some spanning means connecting the upper and lower frames so that all three together form a unitary assembly.